


another year older

by georgiehensley



Series: the ones where i ship all the jersey boys alum together [5]
Category: Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, OT3, OT4 (implied) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“but you’re the birthday boy,” erich says, smiling as he pokes vincent in the side. “you deserve it.”</i>
</p><p>or, the one where it's vincent's birthday, and two of his boys pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another year older

**Author's Note:**

> i am officially trash for any/all _jersey boys_ real people ships (in terms of shipping the actors together). this is yet another result of this.
> 
> also, happy birthday, vincent! (hope you never find this fic...)
> 
> oh, and i tried to correlate this with real life, as vincent was at an nyc event last night and michael is currently starring in the show on broadway. last i checked, i think erich was in new york too, and john was left out bc i don't believe he's in nyc this week.

“happy birthday,” michael says, pressing a kiss just along the edge of vincent’s jaw, quick to teasingly dig his teeth into the skin. vincent only groans, weakly attempting to push michael aside.

“no,” he whines, turning his head away, attempting to bury it in his pillow. “i’m tired. no more.” now, he hears soft giggling, breath tickling his face, and he lets his eyes fall open from where they’d previously been shut, staring into big brown eyes that should be considered to be too close to his own, but he doesn’t actually mind, really.

“but you’re the birthday boy,” erich says, smiling as he pokes vincent in the side. “you deserve it.” vincent sighs.

“the birthday boy is forty now,” he says simply. “i’m old. this is too much for me.” behind him, he feels an arm slip around his waist, lips brushing a rough, stubbly kiss across the back of his neck.

“you’re only as old as you feel.” he says. vincent chuckles slightly.

“i feel pretty old right now.” he says, words muffled by his pillow. erich shakes his head, also sliding in closer.

“john’s older than you, you know.” he points out as he too slips an arm around vincent’s waist, brushing a sweet kiss across his forehead.

“he also looks about twenty.”

“so do you,” michael and erich say in unison. vincent just snickers.


End file.
